Blooming Flowers
by Moribund Twin
Summary: Dreaming was one of Ava's favorite things to do. There was always some party, some kind of dance, some old time balls to go to. She never expected to meet the one recurring person in her dreams at school, though.


The ballroom sparkled with the glow of golden candles reflected off of ivory pillars. Men and women were dressed in the finest of gowns and suits, gems adorned pale throats and hair done up in silken coifs. Swishing skirts and smiling faces accompanied music played by the most skilled musicians.

At the top of the curved stairs leading to the next floor up stood a young woman. With auburn hair that flowed loosely around her hips and smooth, almost tan skin dressed in crimson and plum purple, she was the most beautiful girl there. Her red eyes peered at the people dancing below her, a longing sigh escaping her soft lips.

A sigh that was echoed from behind her.

Turning around, her eyes widen at the appearance of the man who had echoed her sentiments. The most beautiful—handsome, cute, whatever one wished to call him, all of them seemed to fit the one standing in front of her—man she had ever had the sheer pleasure of laying eyes on stood there, peering at her with purple eyes. His hair black hair was messy, but in an endearing way. A black shirt was worn under a buttoned up purple coat, with black trousers and boots to match.

As he opened his mouth to speak, a loud noise reverberated through the air. Confusion painting the woman's features, she looked around. Everyone was looking at her. The noise echoed again. And again. And again.

'Wait,' she thought, 'That's my—'

A hand hit the alarm clock with surprising force, making the ringing stop. The girl on the bed groaned and shifted under the numerous blankets on her bed. With a put-upon sigh, she dragged herself from her bed and to the bathroom, yawned widely, and glared at the rat's nest she called hair in her reflection.

Her face smoothed over as she remembered her dream—the long, smooth hair she had let loose…  
Ava grabbed her brush, beginning to detangle her hair. 'I've always wanted to be that beautiful. Now I have a reference to go with—maybe I can look like that?' She thought, a wistful look to her young features.

She carded her fingers through the now-smooth hair, a small smile on her face. "Now… Makeup?" She murmured, leaning in the mirror to contemplate the deep bags under tired red eyes. "Do I have time?" She frowned, walking back to her bed to check the time: six forty-five AM. Cursing, she speed-walked to her closet and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt. "I do _not_ want to be late for my first day at school!"

After she'd grabbed her backpack, Ava ran out the door to her bus stop, panting and leaning against a tree as her bus pulled down the street. With a sigh of relief, she boarded the vehicle, slumping into a back seat and plugging her earphones into her phone.

Arriving at the school brought the young woman out of her sleepy daze. She startled as the bus stopped, muttering a soft, "ow" when her head hit the window. She groaned and rubbed her head, mood significantly lowered, before the drums of the music flowed into her ears.

With a little smile, she exited the bus and ignored the crowd that nearly seemed to crush her small form. "I don't believe in fairytales, but I believe in you and me," She whispered along with the song when she reached her locker.

"I don't think there is a you or anyone, Ire, so what are you talking about?" The voice behind her snickered. Ava yelped, spinning on her heel, and a familiar shade of green took up her vision.

"Maggie?" The shorter, redheaded girl asked.

"Who else in the school has _green hair_ , you idiot?" Maggie rolled her eyes.

With a wince, Ava replied with, "N-no one."

"Exactly." Maggie huffed, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "Now, what was this about you and someone?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, just a song." Ava muttered and stuffed her hands into her pockets as she looked away.

"Of course," Maggie laughed, "How could I have forgotten that someone like _you_ could never get a date?"

"It's not like you help any!" Ava snapped, fists clenched.

Maggie's eyes grew cold. "What was that, Ava?" Maggie crossed her arms, one hip popped out; the pose she always had when she was pissed, Ava remembered.

"N-nothing!" the redhead replied hurriedly. "Did you need something? You don't usually come by my locker."

"Oh yeah," Maggie blinked, "I have a history paper that needs to be done by tomorrow, but I don't have time to do it."

Ava sighed. "Let me guess, you want me to do it?"

"You're a doll!" Maggie grinned and shoved a few papers at Ava, who fumbled with them a bit before tucking them into her locker. When she turned around again, Maggie was gone and the petit girl shook her head before she headed off to class.


End file.
